1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door pulls and door handles which are resistant to being locked or secured to another door handle or other object.
2. Description of Related Art
There are building spaces which are prone to being secured by an unauthorized person or group for inappropriate access restriction. These spaces are meant to be accessed by the public with the access being required for the public's safety. Door handles may generally be used by the unauthorized person or group to secure the door or doors in a closed position by fastening a device about the handle and either another corresponding handle or an item attached to a nearby wall, ceiling or floor. A door handle is needed in building areas prone to unauthorized personnel attempting to secure doors which are meant to be accessible.